


All i want

by josemasrobles



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Romance, Soulmates, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josemasrobles/pseuds/josemasrobles
Summary: Today is Maddie's birthday and the whole team will celebrate it at the club. During the night,  Maddie looks at her brother and asks him something.  Will Buck confess her feelings?
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)/Reader
Kudos: 20





	All i want

After finishing the day, everyone heads to the club to celebrate Maddie's birthday. During the party she see that his brother and Eddie, stare at each other sometimes and smiling. She wants to know why, but she already knows it.

Maddie:  
“Buck, When are you going to tell him?”, Buck looks at her confused.  
Buck:  
“What do you mean Maddie?”.  
Maddie:  
“Oh vamos Buck, you and Eddie have been looking at you all night and smiling. I´m your sister and I know it. They are always together, they take care of Christopher, you practically almost live together as a couple. Are you in love with Eddie?”. Buck smiles, and shakes his head.  
Buck:  
“Its so obvius?. I love being with him all the time. Take care of Christopher together, and have each other. But I'm afraid to show what I feel, lose it , ruin our friendship or what we have built together”.  
Maddie:  
“Buck, I think you should take a chance and tell them, they're on top of that. I think Eddie feels the same . The way they look, and what they have built is worth it. If you don't try you will never know the answer”.  
Buck:  
“Thanks, Maddie youre right. I´m tired of stop what I feel and being afraid. I'm going to tell him”.  
Maddie:  
“I’m very proud of you, i love you.”.  
Buck:  
“Me too, happy birthday!”. Buck goes where Eddie is.

Buck:  
“So, Eddie, how's tonight going?” Buck greets him smiling sitting in front of him.  
Eddie:  
“Hey Buck, fine and you?” Eddie stares at him smiling.  
Buck:  
"I need to confess something". Buck looks at Eddie nervous.  
Eddie:  
"What? Are you okay?. You killed anyone? jja". Eddie looks at him a little confused.  
Buck:  
Buck puts his hand on Eddie’s leg. "No jja man. It’s a serious… Since I met you I’m a better person. You and Christopher are everything to me. I love taking care of that little man. I also consider him my son. And also what we’ve built together. I don’t know how to do this…." Buck breathes, blushes and bow her head.  
Eddie:  
Eddie smiles, and stares at him and puts his hand on Buck’s arm slowly caressing him. "Buck… I’m also in love with you. Losing Shannon was hard, but you’ve always been there for me, looking out for me, for Chris. For us. You’re everything to me and Cris, too. You never gave up on me. I didn’t dare tell you anything because I was afraid of this feeling and didn’t want to spoil anything between us. Am I enough for you? ".  
Buck:  
Buck looks at him smiling. "Eddie you are everything, let’s just do it".  
Eddie:  
Eddie smiles and gives him a hug. Buck puts his face on his shoulder. Buck slowly withdraws and stares at himself. Eddie caresses his face, slowly approaches him and kisses him.  
After the kiss Eddie stares at Buck. Eddie: "Let’s do it".


End file.
